phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Flynn-Fletcher family robots
|image = Backup family robots.png |caption = The robots in stand-by |genderappearance = |height = |hometown = Danville |created = Summer, 2000s |profession = Robots |affiliations = O.W.C.A. |creator = Carl Karl |first = "I Was a Middle Aged Robot" |last = "Where's Perry? (Part Two)" |image2 = Evil Flynn-Flecther Robots.jpg |caption2 = The robots after turning evil.}} The Flynn-Fletcher family robots are life-size robotic duplicates of the Flynn-Fletcher family acquired by Carl Karl. They are held in readiness for situations that require one of the family members to be in the care of the O.W.C.A. without the other members of the family being made aware of their absence. Each of the immediate family members are represented by a robot, including one for Perry. It is not known at this time if robots have been made for the grandparents in the family (although an evil robot modeled after Clyde Flynn appears in Where's Perry? (Part Two)). The robotic duplicates are designed to be piloted by the animal agents. They are subject to overheating if their fluids are not at the proper level prior to field operations. ("I Was a Middle Aged Robot") They were reused and turned evil by Evil Carl to attack Agent P. They were also among the robots destroyed during the brawl between them, the recruited agents from Africa and Candace Flynn. ("Where's Perry?", "Where's Perry? (Part Two)") Lawrence The Lawrence Fletcher robot was activated when Lawrence accidentally fell into the Memory Eraser. It took Lawrence's place at the Danville Father-Daughter competition while he was having his memory restored. Agent P piloted the robot, but required a Dutch-to-French dictionary and a French-to-English dictionary to translate the Dutch operating instructions. Capabilities This robot has the following features: *Limited speech patterns: "Jolly good, Candace", "As long as it's okay with Mum, it's okay with me", "Stiff upper lip and all that" and "Lovely windmill, isn't it?" *Drills in soles of shoes for extra traction. *Magnets for retrieving limbs that have been removed. *Extendable arms. *Vacuum pump behind the mouth, capable of lifting a baked pie. *Access hatch located in the head. *Rear access hatch. Abilities It shares the durability and strength of other robots. In a image promoting the second part of the special "Where's Perry?", he demostrated the ability to turn his hands into thin robot appendix with chainsaws for hands. Linda A robot of Linda Flynn-Fletcher has been made and stands in readiness. It appears alongside the rest of the family in "I Was a Middle Aged Robot". An alien named Garbog piloted a Linda Flynn-Fletcher robot while its spacecraft was being repaired. Since the robot was teleported to the ship just after takeoff, it is likely a different robot than the one built by the O.W.C.A. ("Invasion of the Ferb Snatchers") Abilities As with other robots, she's pretty strong and durable, capable of destroying a tree just by walking towards it. In a promotional image, she was shown to shoot lasers from her eyes, during the big battle between Carl's evil robots and the agents of O.W.C.A., she was shown to be able to breath fire. Phineas and Ferb A pair of robots based on the step-brothers Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher have been made and both stand in readiness, like the Linda robot. They appear with the rest of the family robots in "I Was a Middle Aged Robot". Abilities Like the other robots, the Phineas and Ferb robots are pretty strong and durable. The Phineas robot manages to show some more abilities, however, by showing that it can modify It's arms and the rest of It's body, to some extent. In a promotional image for "Where's Perry? (Part Two)", It's also shown that he can shoot a missile from his stomach. The Ferb Robot, while not showing much of It's abilities, was also shown to be able to transform his arm into a blaster in the aforementioned promotional image. Candace A robot based on Candace Flynn was made sometime in the 2000s, alongside the other robots. She was first seen alongside the rest of the family in "I Was a Middle Aged Robot". She, among with the rest of the family (except for Perry) are turned into evil robots by their now evil creator, Carl Karl. She's the only one of them who wandered around the Flynn-Fletcher house instead of explicitly looking for Perry the Platypus, and she manages to find a Jeremy Johnson picture, analyzing it in the process. She then meets with organic Candace, who has now gone animal due to living with monkeys for a short while. When the robot reminds her that she loves Jeremy, Candace fled and the robot continued the search. Later, during the fight between the robots, newly recruited O.W.C.A. agents and Candace, the robot saves Candace from the Phineas robot, shooting his with some laser eyes and destroying him in the process. She then tells Candace the full message Jeremy sent and gives her a cellphone stored inside. Abilities In general, she's the only robot to barely show her abilities, since she spends most of her time scanning around and looking for Perry. However, she managed to show two abilities: a pair of eye lasers which she used to blast the Phineas robot and the ability to store a cellphone inside, both mentioned above. Perry A robot of Perry the Platypus has also been made, and it appears alongside the rest of the family in "I Was a Middle Aged Robot". Given that it is close to a life-size robot, it might be piloted by a much smaller animal agent than Agent P. Closer examination shows it to be somewhat larger and if the exterior is as minimal as the Mr. Fletcher robot, it could conceivably be operated by Perry. Unfortunately, while physically possible this situation does not make much sense but this might be a decoy for when Perry is gone used by other O.W.C.A. recruits. Oddly enough, the robot is nowhere to be seen when the family robots are revealed to have been turned evil by Carl Karl. This could mean that either Carl didn't turn it into an evil robot, or It was forgotten. Category:Look Alikes Category:Agents Category:Schemes and inventions Category:F Category:Villains Category:Deceased characters Category:O.W.C.A. Category:Carl Karl